Kreet
Biology and Appearance Physiology As Kreet and their society greatly revolve around the notions of eugenics and predetermined evolutionary paths, it is easy to understand how certain Kreet can differ wildly from their peers while suddenly drawing extensive similiarities with their rank contemporaries. The reason behind this is, as is to be expected with most Kreet, role specific adaptation designed to ensure each member of a Kreet force is physically and mentally at their peek of potential and capabilities. Warmasters Fleet Masters wizened and powerful, they have evolved to extol the nature of their calling, becoming refined figures of slender and deadly grace. incapable of matching their terrestrial counterpart for strength Ship Masters large and powerful, and highly intelligent, they are a distorted mirror of their land based counterparts, making up for their lack of physical power and musculature for tighter muscles, faster reflexes and great maneuverability. athlete Ship Men slender and designed for dexterity over physical power, they are taller then their terrestrial kin, and have a greater capacity for complex reasoning at the cost of being relatively pysically frail. sailor Force Masters designed to be the peek of physical power on the battlefield, they are large, composed of thick, tightened muscles and covered in a skin thick enough to shrug of minor injuries as well as a higher capacity for reasoning and command. astartes Squad Masters evolved to be hardier and more capable, their muscles have tightened and their tissues thickened to produce an impressive resiliance as well as a more sculpted form capable of high reasoning and command. athletic Squad Men physically unrefined, they are the clay from which evolution may find itself wrought, having powerful but untested musculature and broad builds. Physiology As Kreet and their society greatly revolve around the notions of eugenics and predetermined evolutionary paths, it is easy to understand how certain Kreet can differ wildly from their peers while suddenly drawing extensive similarities with their rank contemporaries. The reason behind this is, as is to be expected with most Kreet, role specific adaptation designed to ensure each member of a Kreet force is physically and mentally at their peak of potential and capabilities. Tier 1 Lifeshaper The priesthood of the Kreet solely responsible for monitoring and controlling the intricate evolution and genetic reshaping of their species, they are revered both for their physical prowess and their dedicated service to ‘She whose light guides all’. Extremely intelligent with specialized physical attributes, they are capable warriors. * They are groomed by ‘She whose light guides all’ and selected as Hatchlings Brood Matron Considered akin to priestesses within Kreet society, they are fully matured and tested females that are no longer capable of breeding and so have dedicated themselves to the education and spiritual health of their sisters, passing on their traditions and teachings/ * Almost all Brood Matrons serve Lifeshapers as aids Warmasters The pinnacle of Kreet evolutionary control, they are tall, refined figures capable of terrible ferocity and strength. Their minds have been honed to a razors edge and are able to calculate varying strategies and concepts while also being gifted with some form of psionic capacity. * Requires the blood of ‘She whose light guides all’ to trigger evolution * Largest Kreet humanoid form * Forbidden from breeding Tier 2 Brood Mother Mature females that have undergone the right of passage and been approved for breeding, they serve the Brood Matrons formally and are the primary breeding females of the Kreet, choosing their breeding partners from amongst the male suitors that offer tribute * Fleet Masters Wizened and powerful, they have evolved to the height of natural Kreet potential, extolling the virtues of keen intelligence, deadly grace and savage strength, all within a tall, imposing form. * Tier 3 Ship Masters large and powerful, and highly intelligent, they are a distorted mirror of their land based counterparts, making up for their lack of physical power and musculature for tighter muscles, faster reflexes and great maneuverability. Athlete * Tier 4 Ship Men slender and designed for dexterity over physical power, they are taller then their terrestrial kin, and have a greater capacity for complex reasoning while sacrificing bulk for more refined and harnessed physical strength * Tier 5 Force Masters designed to be the peek of physical power on the battlefield, they are large, composed of thick, tightened muscles and covered in a skin thick enough to shrug of minor injuries as well as a higher capacity for reasoning and command. Astartes * Tier 6 Squad Masters evolved to be hardier and more capable, their muscles have tightened and their tissues thickened to produce an impressive resilience as well as a more sculpted form capable of high reasoning and command. Athletic * Tier 7 Squad Men physically unrefined, they are the clay from which evolution may find itself wrought, having powerful but untested musculature and broad builds. Physical Diversity Hatchlings * Androgynous and feral creatures built around the natural survival instinct of their species, they display no formal physical distinctions (excluding their inherited bloodline markings) and will attack and consume (in packs built around their hatching clutch) anything that does not bear the scent marking of their brood, including other hatchlings Mlales * Having evolved from their feral stock, they retain much of the brutish humanoid form. Standing much taller and more erect and with a more refined, muscular form. Their hides have sparse hair coverings and a leather thickness. Females * Having undergone the most extensive mutation from hatchlings (as a result of consuming higher quantities of biomatter) they are large, hulking creatures of exaggerated proportions, standing clear over the heads of males of the species and with physical strength to tear them limb from limb at the slightest provocation. The hides are hairless and sport mineral deposits in the form of natural armour plates and ridges. Lifeshaper * Asexual creatures which exist as the next step along the same evolutionary path of a Hatchling, they are crafted from the raw gestation of a shaping and the introduction of the blood of ‘She whose light guides all’, where upon they rapidly develop into a very human like creature. Life Cycle ''Spawning Pit (Egg Clutches)'' Spawning Pool * Females of the species deposit their brood (roughly a dozen offspring) into ancestral spawning pools (often competing with each other for the most prized locations closest to the centre, away from predators) * Females hold the offspring in an embryonic sack for several months before depositing where upon the offspring develops independently * Spawning pools act as the centre of early life for all hatchlings ''Youngling'' Hatchling * Emerging full formed from the spawning pool, the offspring is driven by a base level instinct to hunt and consume, forming packs with others of its breeding cycle and often establishing a makeshift hunter hierarchy * The longer the hatchling is alive and the more it consumes, the steadily more intelligent and capable of reasoning it becomes until eventually it has basic level intellect * Hatchlings often return to their spawning pools with their prey, consuming it in safety and leaving the remains to be digested by the pool itself ''Coming of Age/First Evolution'' The Shaping * Having consumed enough biomatter, the Hatchlings return to their ancestral spawning pools, driven by instinct, and begin a malting process which sees them form a cocoon within which their bodies are remade * Raw available biomatter determines the gender of the hatchling, while predigested biomass left within the spawning pool helps feed the developing organism within the cocoon ''Adulthood'' Adulthood Males * Emerging from their cocoon as a fully formed adult, they are collected by Lifeshapers and other males of their clan and introduced to a new life where upon they are given formal education in both the intellectual and the military and begin their service in the Kreet military establishment Females * Emerging from their cocoon as a fully formed adult, they are collected by Lifeshapers and other females of their clan and introduced to a new life where upon they are given a formal education and are groomed by both Lifeshapers and Brood Matrons in the ways of the Kreet Female Lifeshaper * Emerging from their cocoon with a heightened sense of awareness and understanding, they are collected by their fellow Lifeshapers and begin their education into understanding their genetic memories and place within Kreet society ''Maturation'' Maturation * The natural process of growing and development through the consumption of regulated biomass and chemicals ''Evolution through the Hunt'' The Hunt * Living their lives as a member of the Kreet society, adults continue to grow naturally, their progression being periodically boosted and directly controlled through the intervention of Lifeshapers, who upon discovering new life forms capable of improving the Kreet or the studying of adversarial species, declare The Hunt, where upon Lifeshapers lead hunting parties to ritualistically cull and consume, the result being Kreet with new capabilities of physical traits above and beyond their other contemporaries ''Breeding Season'' Breeding Season * Designated to a specific time period of the Kreet indigenous solar year, females go into heat and begin competing for breeding rights through grand competitions during breeding festivals where they show their prowess and capacity. Meanwhile males begin courting rituals, hunting and slaying greater and greater prey and offering the choicest trophies and cuts to the females for approval. ''Growth until death'' Growth until death * Continuing to grow larger and more powerful with age, Kreet never stop growing, the oldest and most successful of their kind eventually becoming lumbering behemoths Sub Species ''Hawk'' ''Hound'' ''Brute'' ''Primitive'' Behaviour Society and Culture The 38 Species *Kreet (Original) - *[[Nehgros]] - Psionically gifted androgenous humanoids of lithe and deadly bodies and minds (asari) *[[Orsarin]] - Insectoid arachnids with a mind of spacial calculations and 3d maneuvering (rachni) *Keldin - eight limbed, squat like reptiles with a penchant for custodianship (spider volus) *Torasian - *Somacanaan - *Kiteroun - *Krud - Rediculously brutal and feral humanoids that find the greatest pleasure in all things conflict (orks) *Terran - Sympathetic humans that have chosen to serve the Dominion Military *Elites - Kreet *Shock Troops - *Specialist - *Heavy Troops - *Line Troops - *Scouts - Navy * *Navigators - *Pilots - Orsarin * Leaders *Diplomats - Nehgros General Populace *Merchants - * *Torasian *Somacanaan *Kiteroun *Saiyuren Government [[Kreet Dominion|The Kreet Dominion]] Religion ''Genesmiths'' ''Seers'' Social Status ''Punishment of De-Evolution'' Diet Technology Economy Military Warmasters : Fleet Masters :: Ship Masters :::: Ship Men ::: Force Masters :::: Squad Masters :::::: Squad Men Language History Origin Expansion Notable Figures Worlds Kreetaun Trivia